


It's About Time

by I_accidently_became_obsessed



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Boys Kissing, Denial of Feelings, Drarry, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fluff, I Tried, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Idiots in Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:42:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23718391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_accidently_became_obsessed/pseuds/I_accidently_became_obsessed
Summary: Harry and Draco are bickering in the corridor as usual and then Harry pushes Draco against the wall, says, “Wanna say that again, pretty boy?” Malfoy just glares at Potter, so he too glares back at Malfoy, but to his surprise he hears Ron say, “Did you just call Malfoy pretty?”
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 10
Kudos: 161





	It's About Time

**Author's Note:**

> I've seen this thing on tumbler and stuff so many times and I just had to write a fic about it, so enjoy this thing.
> 
> also kudos and comments are very welcomed and encouraged, unless of course you don't want to but still I appreciate it.

Eighth year was going about how Harry had expected: everyone grieving, or just trying to get through the day. Most people kept to themselves, they had their own dorms. And life went on for all those at Hogwarts. Well, all except Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy. For some unknown reason the two boys, who were almost men now, who presumably had matured, still had a petty rivalry. Why? You may ask, well they didn’t really know either, no one really cares though. They mostly keep their petty arguments and bickering to a minimum when in classes, they still stare at each other in the Great Hall at meal times and they like to sneer at each other. Mostly it's fairly easy to ignore, and every one did just that. 

That was until the two boys were walking down the corridor, Malfoy walking towards Harry, neither really paying attention to their surroundings, this caused them to bump into each other. That was all it took though, one tiny bump and they were off, Malfoy pulling out the old insults as usual, saying, “Wow Potter, perhaps if you’d had some real parents you would’ve known how to walk properly.”

Harry would not have this, Malfoy had mocked his parents enough as it is, so in a rage fueled by irritation and years of annoyance Harry pushes Draco against the wall, says, “Wanna say that again, pretty boy?” Malfoy doesn’t say anything, he knows that what he said was a low blow, petty and stupid, but he’s not going to back down, he is a Malfoy after all, so pinned to the wall he just glares at Potter, daring him to make a move, knowing that if he did he’d get detention. Harry of course also knows this and he knows he cannot afford another detention, so he too glares back at Malfoy, not really knowing how long he should hold Malfoy there, just too annoyed and angry to really think about that now. But to his surprise he hears a different voice answering, one that he’d grown up with, making jokes and planning things, the voice belonged to his best mate Ron and he said, “Did you just call Malfoy pretty?” 

Harry is so shocked by this question, did he call Malfoy pretty? Yes, he remembers, he did. He’s absolutely horrified by this, so much so that he breaks away from Malfoy so quickly that Malfoy actually falls forward slightly from the sudden lack of Harry holding him up. Harry barely notices this though because he just runs away as fast as he can. He is so embarrassed by what has happened that he forgets that he’s meant to be going to charms class and has to turn back so that he can still make it to class on time. 

Luckily, there are just enough eighth years that returned to warrant two charms classes. The one Harry was in was made up of mostly Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs, so neither Malfoy or any of his friends were in that class with him. This meant that he didn’t have to suffer through an entire class with the physical embodiment of Draco Malfoy, just the one circling through Harry’s head. 

Harry found himself replaying the interaction over and over again. Did he really think Malfoy was  _ pretty _ ? Or was it just something that he said in the heat of the moment? Harry thought and thought about it. He’d noticed that Malfoy was slightly taller this year, that he’d also filled out a bit. He still had his hair styled with so much product and magic that it almost looked fake. He also had seemed more elegant than what Harry remembered of the boy, or rather, man now really. He was definitely easy on the eyes, Harry thought. But is he pretty? Yes, Harry had to admit that, yes, Malfoy is pretty, in a very uniquely Draco Malfoy kind of way. Though just because Harry had decided that Malfoy was particularly pretty, this did not mean, in any way, shape or form that Harry was attracted to the git. Harry was decidedly attracted to females and females only, especially Ginny. He was not attracted to any guys, not once in his life has he ever been attracted to - whether romantically or otherwise - any males of any kind. Well except Cedric and maybe he’d seen a few very good looking males in his life. But that was just hormones. He wasn’t really attracted to them, not in the way he was attracted to girls, was he? OK well even if he was, he wasn’t attracted to Malfoy. He just noticed a few things about him that other people would be attracted to, that didn’t mean that Harry was attracted to Malfoy. Even if he was, Malfoy would never return his attraction and they’d just go on being rivals. There was no point in thinking about this, because ultimately it would come to nothing.

  
  


~~~~

  
  


Draco almost felt as if he had been stunned, he didn’t pay much attention to what Potter said to him anymore, he just needed to state a quick remark and glare at Potter for a bit, until he left and then Draco would just go about his business. Neither of them really cared what happened beyond that. So when the stupid Wesley decided to point out that Potter had in fact called Draco pretty, Draco was shocked, as he supposed, was Potter. He had always wanted to be friends with the chosen one, the boy who lived. Though when Potter had refused his hand, well, he was only eleven years old and he didn’t know how to handle that rejection, he’d always gotten what he wanted, so when he didn’t get Potter he was quite upset and hurt. From then on he pledged to make Potter feel that same hurt that he’d caused Draco. However, when he came back for his eighth year, his heart was no longer in it. Potter had done what he was prophesied to do and killed the Dark Lord, he’d also saved Draco from the fire, he considered them even. Though as most habits go they are not easy to break, and whenever he saw Potter he just had to say something to irritate him. It was just the way things worked between them. They were not supposed to call each other things like ‘pretty’. 

Though upon hearing that Draco felt a strange tingling sensation flow through him. He didn’t know what that meant but he was sure that it was not the right reaction to have when your rival calls you pretty. Though he realised that he was staring after Potter and quickly turned on his heels and continued walking to his astronomy class. He also did not think about Potter at all for the rest of the day. No that was definitely something that he did not do. He had no reason to. There was nothing that required thinking about. Not his messy raven hair, not his quidditch toned muscles, not his mouth-watering good looks or even his above average looking ass. Nope Draco did not think about any of these things, he especially didn’t think about how Potter had called Draco pretty. 

  
  


~~~~

  
  


OK so maybe Draco did think about Potter and maybe he thought about how he wanted, desperately to hear him call Draco pretty again. He also wanted to feel Potter pressed against him, feeling every muscle in his chest push into his own, he wanted to feel those strong arms pinning him there. Draco wanted these so badly that he made it his new mission to annoy Harry that much again just to feel those things. 

He tried again the next day, but it seemed that Potter was avoiding him. Draco was determined though. He wanted Potter and would get him. It would not be like the last time, he would not be rejected by Potter again. 

So he continued to annoy Potter whenever he could, though with Potter avoiding him it was not very often. Draco was undeterred though, because every time that he annoyed Potter he’d get a reaction. Potter even blushed once, it was after Draco had said, “Even Weasley’s potion is better than yours, Potter.” not his most clever taunt but he didn’t need clever he just needed a reaction.

He got one as well, when Potter said “Fuck you Malfoy.” Potter barely looked up from his potion that did actually look fairly good, Potter was doing quite well, almost as good as Draco was. 

But he was not concerned with the actual potion, just the person making it, and he had a good response to that, “Well, did everybody hear that? The chosen one just said he wants to fuck me!” Draco knew that it was a bit of a low blow, embarrassing Potter like that but, he got a good response, Potter’s cheeks flaming with a blush and the most intense glare he’d gotten out of the boy for a while. It was quite satisfying, especially when Potter didn’t say anything to contradict Draco, he just shook his head and went back to his potion, his cheeks still a shade of pink that made Draco’s heart smile in triumph. 

  
  


~~~~

  
  


Harry attempted to avoid Draco as best as he could, lest he slip up and call Malfoy pretty again. It didn’t really work though because as much as he tried to avoid Malfoy it seemed that he was hell bent on being in Harry’s business as much as possible. He could barely get away from him. Though when he finally could Harry would be unable to think of anything but Malfoy. His hair, his perfect pale skin, his mysterious grey eyes, his jawline - so sharp it could cut like a knife - his long legs, his hands, his everything. Malfoy would not leave Harry alone. 

Before, whenever Harry would think about Malfoy it would be more along the lines of figuring out what he could possibly be up to or “that slimy git” and things like that. Never had he thought that Malfoy looked good, that he would think Malfoy had pretty eyes, or that his lips looked smooth and so kissable. It’s a miracle that Harry hasn’t just kissed the git yet. 

  
  


~~~~

  
  


Harry really tried his hardest not to react to anything Malfoy said but it was just too hard not to. Harry’s body just reacted to Draco Malfoy. It was like Harry had no control over it. No matter what he would have to do or say something back. Usually he could keep it to just a crude gesture or two, possibly a quick comeback like “prat” or “tosser”. Though other times he’d just get so irritated that he’d have to snap back with a comment on Malfoy’s faults and insecurities. Years of knowing Malfoy meant that he knew a lot about him, knew exactly what to say to hurt him or annoy him. Malfoy also knew these things about Harry of course, if he didn’t then he wouldn’t be so infuriating and he would not be able to hurt Harry so much. Lately though he’d just been annoying. He’d stopped trying to upset Harry and just kept on annoying him. That made Harry feel better about his current feelings for the ninny. 

However, in potions class when he had said “Fuck you.” to Malfoy he did not expect him to say that Harry wanted to fuck him. He was astounded, he had no idea how to react, all he could think to do was just glare at Malfoy. The worst part of it was that Malfoy was not wrong, he was completely right in fact. Harry wanted to fuck Malfoy, he wanted Draco. But he couldn’t let him, or anyone for that matter, know about it, all he could do was deny it, the only way to do that would be to shake his head, because he didn’t trust himself to speak. He also had to continue making his potion before it exploded. Not that it would though, he’d done everything right and it was almost done anyway, he just had to keep stirring it until it turned blue, which, thankfully it did. 

  
  


~~~~

  
  


Draco made a habit of thinking about Potter as Harry. He also made a habit of thinking of Harry at some inappropriate times, like when he’s in the shower and then he’ll get hard, or when he's in bed at night and he’ll get hard. Sometimes he’ll be in the library, studying, and then he’ll start thinking about Harry and he’ll get hard. It was quite the inconvenience, it’s happened before, of course, he’ll get the occasional erection when he thinks about Harry, but it was getting ridiculous now. He can hardly ever stop thinking about Harry and every time he does he gets an erection. It was time for him to end this nightmare. He’d stop messing around and just get to the point. 

Draco had DADA with Harry in the morning so Draco made his plan. It would be a practical lesson, they’d practice spells in pairs. He would attempt to goad Harry into being his partner, then he’d get Harry on his back and straddle him, pin him to the ground and then when he least expects it, he’ll lean in and kiss him. It’s a foolproof plan. It can’t go wrong. 

  
  


~~~~

  
  


Harry was dreading DADA because he knew that Ron would want to pair off with Hermione for the practical lesson to practice their spells. He’d probably just go with Neville or someone. He did want to go with Draco, then he’d finally be able to give the poncey git what he deserved for all the annoying things he’s been doing lately. Harry knew that wouldn't happen though, unless he could convince him to, perhaps he could say that Draco was terrible and he’d never be better than himself, but would he fall for it? Most likely not. 

  
  


~~~~ 

  
  


It turns out Harry is better at fighting than Draco remembered. He was able to goad Harry into being his partner. They were going smoothly for the first few minutes of the fight then, because Draco wanted to get Harry on his back he cast a particularly strong spell. This however, did not help in accomplishing his goal, it just made Harry want to fire back spell after spell to get Draco on his back instead. It did not take long. Draco tried to get the upper hand but Harry, it seems, learnt a few more spells since the last time he’d parried with him. Harry had Draco scrambling back, firing every defensive spell he knew just to stop Harry from beating him. This didn’t work for very long though, because Draco bumped into the wall and Harry was on top of him in seconds. Harry cast one last spell and Draco’s wand flew out of his hand and into Harry’s, once it was there Harry threw it behind him and pointed his wand under Draco’s chin. He felt a strange sense of deja vu come over him.

Draco, despite his imminent defeat, would not give in, so he said in his most seductive voice, “Are you gonna kiss me now?” To his absolute surprise Harry did just that. Draco was so dismayed that he stood stock-still for a few seconds before remembering what he should be doing, and he started to kiss Harry back. Harry dropped his wand and that clatter brought Harry back, he looked appalled by what had just happened, he turned as if to leave but Draco would not let him get away. He grabbed Harry’s wrist and yanked him back, Draco looked into Harry’s eyes then, they were kissing again. Draco pulled away for a second to breathe then said, “You’ve got some good fighting skills.” he smiled then added, “You should teach me a thing or two.” 

Harry looked at Draco and brought his hand up to cup Draco’s face, said, “Yeah, you kinda suck, I should teach you how to fight properly.” he laughed at his own remark.

“How do you know that I didn’t just let you win?” Draco did not like being laughed at.

“Because I saw your face, you were so cocky when you fired that spell at me. I just had to make you regret it.” Harry brushed his thumb over Draco’s bottom lip and smiled cheekily at Draco. 

“Well you did not succeed at that, especially when you kissed me like that.” Draco smiled and kissed the thumb that was circling his lips. “Also I’m quite turned on by the whole display.” Draco proved this by rolling his hips into Harry’s. “Oh you’re quite aroused yourself, aren't you Harry?” Draco could feel Harry’s erection rubbing against his thigh. 

“Fuck,” Harry said and then put his head down on Draco’s shoulder. When he did this it allowed Draco to have a clear view of the rest of the room, he could see that almost everyone had stopped to stare at them. 

“Ah, Harry,” Draco said.

“Mmm?” Harry hummed into Draco’s shoulder 

“People are staring.” Draco whispered into Harry’s ear.

“Shit, shit, shit.” Harry quickly broke away from Draco’s embrace, picked up his wand, then Draco’s, gave it to him and said, “Quick lets just keep practicing.”

Draco smiled at him and said, “OK, Harry.”

  
  


~~~~ 

  
  


Harry could feel the gaze of everyone on him and Draco. What was he thinking just kissing Draco in the middle of class. It seemed that Draco liked it though. He seemed very much inclined to continue. Harry would have done almost anything to kiss Draco again right now but they still had about twenty minutes left of class and he was not going to leave early. Though at the first chance he got he asked Draco, “Want to meet me after class to continue what we started?” 

Thankfully Draco answered, “Merlin yes.” though he followed it up with a nasty hex to Harry, which he was too distracted to properly deflect in time. Harry didn’t really care though, he just wanted to kiss Draco again.

  
  


~~~~

  
  


The class finally ended, Harry grabbed his books and Draco’s hand to lead him out of the class and to his dorm room. When they got there Harry and Draco both put their books down swiftly and were attacking each other’s mouths with a fever that made Harry feel hot all over. Harry walked Draco to his bed, he pushed Draco onto it and once Draco had moved back so he was propped up against the pillows, Harry also got onto the bed and moved to straddle Draco’s hips. 

They started kissing again, this time it was less urgent, but just as passionate. Harry ran his tongue over Draco’s lips, asking for entrance, which Draco allowed with a gasp of surprise. Harry ran his tongue along Draco’s, exploring his mouth, trying to memorise everything about it, reveling in the welcoming heat of it. They kissed and kissed, Harry running his hands all over Draco and Draco’s hands tracing delicious patterns on Harry’s back and arms, bringing them to settle in Harry’s hair, tangling his fingers in the strands. Harry never felt this good in his life, Draco’s hands and mouth were like nothing Harry could have ever imagined. 

He needed to take a breath though, lest he pass out, so he pulled away for a second, sitting there in Draco’s lap, his hands on Draco’s shoulders, Draco’s hands firmly grasping his hair, both boy panting and Harry couldn’t help but laugh. “What’s...so fun-funny?” Draco said through intakes of breath.

“J-just us,... if third year me...could ss--see us-” Harry broke off in a fit of laughter.

“Oh yeah…” Draco trailed off sadly.

“No, no, I-I mean it’s just I never thought that this, well, that you would like me like this.” Harry had gotten his breathing back under control and had stopped laughing, “I thought you hated me.” Harry looked into Draco’s eyes waiting for him to contradict Harry.

“I did hate you, I got everything that I wanted and then you came along and would not be my friend,” Draco smiled slightly and looked down, “ _ I _ thought  _ You _ hated  _ me _ .” Draco finished by looking into Harry’s eyes.

“I didn’t really hate you, I just didn’t like that you insulted my only friend, then you continued to insult all of my friends.” Harry moved his hands down to Draco’s arms.

“Yeah sorry about that, I didn’t mean anything that I said. I just thought that was what I was supposed to say and how I was supposed to act. The only reference I had for those kinds of things was my father and look where that kind of behavior got him.” Draco tightened his grip in Harry’s hair.

“Well I do accept your apology, but that does not excuse your behavior.” Harry moved his hands to rest on Draco’s hips. 

“Wow look at you using big fancy words, I didn’t know you had it in you.” Draco said, not being able to resist the temptation of years of insulting Harry.

“Ha, ha. I’m not stupid you know. I do know some things, I kind of have to being Hermoine’s friend and all. She likes to use big fancy words.” Harry said and squeezed Draco’s waist.

“I know you’re not stupid, I’d never fall for someone who is stupid, a dumb ass sure, but an idiot, never.” Draco’s lips pulled into his signature smirk of superiority

“Well at least I’m not a poncey git like some people. Though some would argue that certain poncey gits are quite attractive.” Harry smirked right back at Draco.

“Aw, you think I’m attractive?” Draco asked, moving his hand to Harry’s cheek.

“Ha, no I was talking about Zabini.” Harry smirked and Draco hit Harry with the hand he’d just put on his cheek. “Yeah I find you very attractive, way more than Zabini.” Harry said, stroking his hand up and down Draco’s side.

“Hm, yeah you’re not too bad yourself.” Draco said, an air of indifference about him. 

“I’ll take that as the highest compliment.” Harry said and kissed Draco chastely on the lips.

Draco inhaled sharply and tried to follow Harry’s quickly receding lips. “As you should.” Draco said in defeat. Harry smiled down at Draco, who returned it with the sweetest smile Harry had ever seen on the handsome git. “Harry?” Draco asked, breaking the silence.

“Hmm?”

“What are we now?” Draco asked, seriously.

“What do you want us to be?” Harry was kind of avoiding the question, unsure of the answer himself, he wanted to be Draco’s boyfriend but he didn’t want to say that just in case Draco didn’t want that too.

“Well I’d very much like to have this kissing thing happen on a regular basis, so maybe we could, I don’t know, be like boyfriends or something like that, I’m happy if we just have like a friends with benefits thing if you don’t want to be together in a formal sort of way-”

“Draco,” Harry cut him off before he could say anything else.

“Yes?” Draco looked back up at Harry and tightened his grip on his hair again, waiting for rejection.

“I’d really like to be your boyfriend.” Harry smiled at Draco, feeling the death grip in his hair released.

“You would? Really?” Draco sounded surprised and hopeful, almost like a child who was being told he would get candy if he was good.

“Yes really. You think I would say no to having  _ you  _ as my boyfriend. I learnt my lesson before, rejecting you only makes my life worse.” Harry joked.

“Ha, yeah.” Draco looked almost like he would cry.

“Hey, are you OK?” Harry was concerned he thought Draco would have been happy. 

“Yeah, yeah I’m OK, I just - no it’s stupid.” Draco said, shaking his head. 

“No tell me.” Harry didn’t want to see Draco sad.

“Well what if you realise that I am just like my father and then you regret ever agreeing to being my boyfriend.” Draco said, his voice small and full of worry.

“Well that's absurd! Just you saying that confirms that you’re nothing like your father and I could never regret being your boyfriend, even if you turn out to be a goblin, you’re too good a kisser for me to ever regret anything.” Harry said, “The only thing I do regret is not doing this sooner, because well kissing you is the best thing I’ve ever done.” Harry declared.

“Really? So killing Voldemort was nothing?” Draco asked.

“Nah, that gave me major trauma, but kissing you, well I’m gonna have some really good wet dreams now.” Harry smiled at Draco, attempting to reassure him with humor.

“Yeah I have to agree with you there, but are you really sure you want to be with me? You wouldn’t prefer to go with Ginny?” Draco asked.

“OK for the last time Draco, I really like you, I like kissing you, I like being with you, and I would like to do all of that whilst also being your boyfriend. Is that OK with you?” Harry said, “And besides Ginny is way out of my league, and she’s with Luna, so even if I wanted to there would be no getting between those two.” Harry added.

“OK, stop I get it, you want to be my boyfriend.” Draco said.

“Well it’s about Goddamn time, babe.” Harry added the ‘babe’ experimentally.

“Yeah you can say that again.” Draco laughed.

“Nah I think I’m just gonna kiss you.” Harry said. Then they were kissing again, sweetly this time. 


End file.
